magnolia_townfandomcom-20200214-history
Vikki
General Name: Vikki Nicknames: Vik, V Age: 19 Gender: Female Marital Status: Complicated Appearance Height: 5"6 Weight: 110 Hair: Black Eyes: Crystal Blue Skin: Pale White Body type: Toned Vikki is a petite woman known for her brilliant figure and captivating eyes. Her hair is black and often has a teased look to it from being cut at different lengths. She has a defined hairline that starts on the right side of her head and forms so that most of her hair is parted to the left side of her head accept for a small section that frames her face on either side. Her bangs cover her forehead and are normally kept brushed to the side and out of her face. Her captivating eyes are defined well by her naturally thicker eyelashes that add a glimmer of beauty to her face. She has full lips and a sharp nose with thin brows. Her body curves into a delicate hourglass shape that despite appearing petite is actually quite physically fit. For clothing she will wear dark colors (mostly black) that are comfortable and easy to move in, as long as the piece of clothing fits those categories she’s fine with wearing it. She likes to be ready for whatever comes at her and clothing can often hinder that ability, thus her outfits are designed for easy movement. Personality Vikki is known primarily for her extremely blunt and direct personality, when she sees something happening that she doesn’t like she will make it known. She isn’t afraid of conflict and will confront issues straightforwardly instead of waiting around for them to worsen. She is usually the person that will step up and take action during situations that require it. She can be kind when it is necessary while at the same time she can be ruthless and unforgiving. During a regular conversation with Vikki she can come off as quite rugged if not a bit vulgar with the way she communicates, she has a tendency to curse a lot even when she isn’t angry about something. Vikki cares little about what people think about her and more about how she views herself. When she does something that she knows is immoral she may go into a dark place where she becomes more secluded and dejected this is because she is disappointed in herself, but it’s never because of what other people think. Vikki is in no way a selfless person even when at times it may seem like she is extended to help someone, she is very much self-oriented and often is only looking out for herself unless it’s someone close to her. The people that know her know that she is very independent and that she doesn’t trust other people to take care of her or care about her wellbeing, in fact trust is a tricky thing with her and many know that it isn’t quite easy to earn Vikki’s trust. Vikki has a hard time expressing personal problems that she is having and normally when someone questions her she will lash out in anger or dodge the issue, she really just doesn’t like other people getting into her business or trying to understand her. She likes to keep most of her relationships with people very vague, too many questions about her personal life can often annoy her. Vikki is easily annoyed by certain kinds of people, especially naïve or cheerful people; overall she finds cheerful people to be fake and naïve people to be useless and in the way. Some may say that she is a bit cynical to the idea of happiness and joy in a world full of so much darkness. Chaotic Good A chaotic good character acts as his conscience directs him with little regard for what others expect of him. He makes his own way, but he's kind and benevolent. He believes in goodness and right but has little use for laws and regulations. He hates it when people try to intimidate others and tell them what to do. He follows his own moral compass, which, although good, may not agree with that of society. Chaotic good is the best alignment you can be because it combines a good heart with a free spirit. However, chaotic good can be a dangerous alignment when it disrupts the order of society and punishes those who do well for themselves. History Vikki has never known her real family, for as long as she can remember she has been part of a clan of assassins known as the Second Sins. She was raised from an early age as a sleeper agent ready to be activated at any given time. The clan trained her with the idea that everyone within the clan was family no matter their past. Vikki was told to let go of her past and never look back or try to understand what happened to her. It was hard for Vikki to shut out that part of her life, but she had no choice, the clan’s rules were strict. Growing up she found her training to be difficult, she wasn’t as gifted as her other siblings, and it wasn’t until she was about 12 that her abilities started to show. Her clan took a heavy interest in the aspect of her magical ability going as far as attempting to enhance them through scientific means. Vikki was experimented on for several years before she was finally able to escape with a friend named Eve. Eve like her had immense magical potential that the clan wanted to expose and abuse for their own personal vendetta. The two were only 16 when they escaped and had no idea how to survive in the world. They met up with other orphaned children on the streets and survived as a unit. It wasn’t until about a year after that the Second Sins finally found them. During the struggle Eve was recaptured but Vikki had managed to escape. Losing one of her best friends had been the most difficult thing she had ever endured. It was for this reason that Vikki began to let go of her past life, she wanted to start a new. She moved to Magnolia Town where she could pursue new avenues and start a new life, leaving her awful past behind her. Up until recent she hasn’t heard from the Second Sins, but it’s only a matter of time before they find her. Equipment ' Rogue': This long sword is Vikki's primary weapon. After immobilizing her targets with her long ranged spells she uses this weapon to fight at close range delivering powerful blows that deal raw physical damage. Magic and Spells Primary Magic: Pendulum Spectrum Pendulum Spectrum or PS is a subcatagory of Territory Magic with more focus on AOE spells.This magic allows the caster to manipulate and balance spatial energy in a zone to achieve space warping effects in an AOE which can damage, debuff or immobilize enemies as well as mitigate damage to allies or buff them. Secondary Magic: TBA Spells 884045 191114 25 ArtFile ru.jpg|Sphere before activation. Space-Time Barrier.png|Sphere after detonation. Effect: The caster absorbs chaotic spatial energy in the vicinity, constructing a sphere of dark matter between their hands. While standing, the caster then targets a location and projects that sphere in an outward blast straight line. When the sphere reaches a desired location, while traveling along its straight projectile path, or impacts anything it will activate or can be activated by the caster at any time causing it to expand in an AOE spherical radius of 10 meters. Everything within the radius of the 10 meter AOE is held in absolute stasis for at max 3 turns if the following channel is uninterrupted. The caster must then channel the spell with one hand aimed at the target, and keep constant vision of the target in order to sustain the channel. The caster is however able to move at 80% of their normal speed as long as they do not break their channel. The area affected by this stasis cannot be accessed or interacted with from the outside and everything within the area is completely invulnerable and suspended in space and time, it would appear as if the location was frozen and cut off from both space and time. Those within the stasis are unable to discern space and time outside or within the AOE. If the caster’s ability to channel is interrupted the stasis would end at the end of the following opponent’s turn. At the beginning of the spell, if it isn’t activated and is canceled any time before activation the Cooldown is reduced to 3 turns. Mastering the spell allows the caster to use it on themselves and allies, however if this spell is used on one’s self it would only last for 1 turn and the Cooldown would drop to 3 turns. This is because the caster is unable to affect the outside world and the spell is immediately applied thus removing any channel time or activation. Haruno.Sakura.full.1789688.jpg|Activation of Chaos Tracker. Effect: The caster opens their eyes to the natural world for three turns seeing beyond the fabric of space, their eyes fogging over as they become aware of the chaotic nature of the world. The activation of this spell creates a pulse of energy outward that extends to the end of their range (100 meters around caster) making all within the range aware of the caster’s presence. The natural order of nature is disturbed by the injection of magic by a mage. When using this power the caster is made aware of any disturbances in the natural order within their area of effect. This allows them to detect all forms of magic: spells that have been cast, magical traps that lie in wait and any other magical effect in the vicinity etc. (100 meters around caster). They do not gain direct knowledge of what this chaotic disturbance is or what it can do but they are aware of its presence and general area. Effect: The user channels chaotic spatial energy based on range then projects a small sphere of energy that upon reaching its target location expands bending and twisting space to immobile several targets within a target AOE radius (5 meters) with void-like tendrils. These tendrils immobilize all affected targets for 2 turns after the initial channel (1st turn is a stun, 2nd turn is a heavy slow). During the immobilization period the caster manipulates the space around the affected targets so that any damage the caster does to one target is shared between all affected. This ability is used in combination with her blade Rogue which she uses to damage the targets affected by the ability. Effect: The caster creates a singularity at a target location that drags anything within 5 meters to the center dealing damage. Effect: The caster releases a beam of spatial energy (as wide as the casters palm) from their palm that heavily slows targets hit but doesn’t inflict damage. Targets caught in the beam feel as though they are heavier than normal and find movement of their limbs to be difficult, like shackled to a weight. Slow lasts 1 turn. Effect: The user bursts space outward producing a shockwave effect that damages and knocks back everything around the caster in an AOE radius (10 meters). This spell is used to create distance and knockback enemies who focus the caster. After the initial knockback the target is briefly dazed. OC Relationships Trivia *Vikki's theme is Adrenalize By In This Moment. Gallery 24wc2uq.jpg A351239d6ec52626b29d8eaedd5.jpg Untitled.png|Vikki's lower half revealing her tattoo's. Illustration-rework.jpg Gallery Before Haircut 829e2912a4ef6bf1202083f2e64d169c.jpg|Young Vikki tumblr_nq1q6gdtR21qla6e4o1_500.jpg|Young Vikki KR0NPR1NZ-арт-барышня-красивые-картинки-1969513.jpeg|Younger Vikki red_fury_miko_cover_by_kr0npr1nz-d89j0dw.jpg|Vikki just before changes to lifestyle. x23_by_kr0npr1nz-d78spug.jpg|A young Vikki with longer hair. Quotes *''"Get fucked!" '' * Out of Character Info Timezone, etc. Threads *Whisky Wars *Bandits Bandits Bandits! *Time for a talk *Offensive Caster Training *Bad Whisky and Worse Decisions *The end of the tunnels *So...dragons are a thing...